


Scorbus The Musical

by Having_1d_dreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Based on Songs, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, One Shot, Scorbus, So I'm doing some one shots, whooP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Having_1d_dreams/pseuds/Having_1d_dreams
Summary: Not actually a musical just a series of one shots based on songs. Please leave kudos and comments thank you! ~Amy





	1. She's Perfect (on paper)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Perfect On Paper by The Blizzards

"So? How was it?" 

"Ridiculously anti-climatic." 

Scorpius flopped down on the couch next to his best friend, Albus, and let out a loud sigh. 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah. After all this time I was so excited you know? But," He laughed lightly at himself. "It was just boring. And I wanted it to work so badly, I was actually getting angry at her for not being what I wanted. How stupid is that?"

"But, you liked her so much." Albus swung his legs over Scorpius' lap. "What happened?" 

"I don't know, I guess I thought we'd be such a great match but in reality we had nothing to talk about. I thought she was so pretty and smart, and don't get me wrong she is both of those things, but her being attractive didn't lead to much conversation and we hadn't read any of the same books." Scorpius paused for a minute. "You know, I had it in my head that she was funny? I mean, I'm sorry Albus I know she's your cousin but she's one of the most dry people I've ever met." 

Albus let out a barking laugh. "I'm sorry it didn't work out Scorp." 

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "No, you're not." 

"No." Albus smiled. "I guess I'm not." 

"Kiss me." 

"What?" 

"Kiss me." 

"I thought we agreed we weren't doing that anymore..." Albus trailed off, removing his legs from Scorpius' lap. 

"Please?" Scorpius was now kneeling on the couch next to Albus. "I've had a long day. All through my date I couldn't stop thinking about you." He reached out to touch the other boys hair. "Please?" He let out as a final whisper. 

"Fuck it." Albus leaned in towards Scorpius, and pressed their lips together.

"Couldn't have this with Rose." Scorpius breathed against Albus' lips.

"Stop talking about Rose." Albus mumbled, running his fingers through Scorpius' hair. 

"I'm sorry." Scorpius whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" 

Albus pulled away to look at Scorpius, who had tears trickling down his cheeks. 

"Scorp, hey, hey Scorpius." Albus wiped the blonde boys tears from his face. "Whats wrong?" 

"I'm sorry." Scorpius choked out. "For what I did to you, with Rose and everything. I was so confused Al-" 

"Shhh shhh, it's okay, I know you were. I know you were." Albus stroked Scorpius hair gently. 

"I want to be with you, Al." 

"Scorpius, you're upset, you-"

"No, I mean it, really this time. Please Albus just listen to me." 

"Scorpius..." 

"Don't you want to be with me?" Scorpius asked softly. 

"Fuck Scorp, of course I do, you know I do-" 

"So what's the problem?" Scorpius asked shuffling closer to Albus. 

"You know I can't say no to you." Albus groaned. 

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Of course you can. You just don't want to." 

"Of course I don't." Albus ran a hand through his hair, exasperated. "I want to believe you. I want to believe we can be in a relationship. I want that more than anything-" 

"We can!" Scorpius insisted. 

"We can't!" Albus retorted. "I mean I can't, I can't put myself through that." 

"What are you talking about?" Scorpius asked, feeling as though he'd been punched in the gut. 

"I'm talking about you Scorp. One minute you're sleeping in my bed and the next minute you're asking out my cousin." 

"I said I was sorry-" 

"That doesn't make it stop hurting." Albus snapped. 

"What can I do? There has to be something I can do. I love you Albus. I love you so much it hurts." 

Albus let out a humourless laugh. "I know the feeling." 

"But I don't love your cousin. That's what tonight showed me. I thought I did but the problem is she's not you, Albus. I know that now, I didn't know that before. I only want you."

"Are you sure?" Albus raised an eyebrow. 

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Scorpius promised. 

Then Albus leaned in and connected their lips. 

A brunette Slytherin boy walked into the common room. "Hey Scorpius you in here? How did your date-" 

Albus and Scorpius pulled apart hastily.

"Um, hey Jacob." Scorpius blushed. 

"Ah, so you two huh? Finally." Jacob smirked. 

Scorpius opened his mouth to correct him but Albus interrupted. "Yeah." Albus grinned. "Finally."


	2. I'm not saying I  want you back (unless you say  it first)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot is based on the song Just Like That by The Coronas. Great song even better band, please check them out. Shoutout to Blaid, Halfblood_witch, MalfoyTheUnanxious and drowningthoughts  
> for their comments on the last one shot.  
> Anyways enjoy!  
> -Amy

"You're kidding." 

"Rose-" 

"You're still not talking? You had all Christmas to brood Albus, now get off your arse and go talk to him." Rose sat down next to Albus at the Slytherin table and glared at a few third years who were giving her looks. 

"Go back to your friends Rose." Albus snapped. 

"Only if you go back to yours!" His cousin retorted. 

"He's not my frien-" 

"Bullshit!" 

"Rose!" Albus hissed, he looked around and glared at anyone who looked like they were listening in. He liked to think he could glare just as well as Rose. 

"No, this is ridiculous. You're going to throw your relationship away just like that? You've been dating for two years and you've been best friends since you were eleven, Albus!" 

"Listen Rose," Albus tried to remain calm. "If Scorpius doesn't want to talk to me that's his descision." 

"And you're just okay with that?" Rose raised her eyebrow the way she always did when she knew she was right. 

"It doesn't matter, it's over. He's seeing someone else and so am I." 

Rose scoffed. "You're such a boy."

<><><>

"If you hold that fork any tighter you're going to break it." 

"Hmm?" Albus looked up, vaguely aware that Leo had said something. 

"You're distracted," Leo mused. "By them." 

He nodded towards Scorpius and Jacob Mclaggen who were sitting very close together. As in, Scorpius may as well have been in Mclaggen's lap. 

Albus shook his head lightly trying not to think about it too much. He turned back to Leo. "No it's not that, it's just, I've got a lot on my mind." 

Leo smiled sympathetically, as if he understood perfectly what Albus was going through. 

"I'll see you in charms." Leo stood up and gently kissed Albus' hair, before leaving the great hall. 

Albus followed suit not long after, when the sight of Mclaggen with his arms around Scorpius' waist became too much for him to stomach.

<><><>

"Hey, Scorpius?" 

"Yeah I will." 

"Scorpius?" 

"I think it's under the sink." 

"Scorpius, you listening?" 

"No thanks, I already ate." 

Jacob sighed and rolled his eyes. "Scorpius!" He snapped. 

Scorpius jumped and looked at Jacob like he was just realising he was there, which he was.

"Oh sorry, I was-" 

"Staring at Potter and his new boyfriend yeah, I noticed." 

"No I wasn't-"

"Save it." Jacob stood up and left the library, where the two had been studying with most of the other sixth years. 

Scorpius groaned and let his head hit the table. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just forget about Albus? Stop staring at Albus? Stop thinking about Albus?

This was all Albus' fault anyways. He started it. With his stupid behaviour and his red lips and beautiful face. 

Scorpius felt the sudden urge to hex himself. 

He looked up only to see Albus and Leo giggling in the corner. Their chairs were pushed together and Leo was whispering in Albus' ear. Whatever he was saying was obviously fucking hilarious because they couldn't seem to contain themselves. 

Scorpius noticed the way Leo's hand rested on Albus' thigh, the other on his shoulder. 

Scorpius gritted his teeth and stormed out of the library.

<><><>

"It doesn't have to be like this you know."

"Hugo? Where did you..? What are you talking about?" 

"You and Scorpius. He's hurting just as much as you are." Hugo spoke as softly as ever, sitting on the grass next to Albus. 

"Oh yeah?" Albus laughed humourlessly. "And how would you know?" 

"We've talked. A few times actually. He's pretty upset but he really misses you, Al."

"Since when are you two friends? Since when do you even talk?" 

"Since he stopped being able to talk to you." Hugo stood up, brushing some leaves from his trousers. "Just trust me okay? He's absolutely willing to talk to you, so make a move."

<><><>

Albus paced around the top of the north tower, phone clutched in his shaking hands. Scorpius named glowed on the screen, the bar at the bottom waiting to be filled with thoughts, words, anything, something. 

'Meet me in the usual place asap'

Albus exhaled loudly and shoved the mobile into his pocket. 

And he waited. 

The north tower was a lot smaller than the astronomy tower but the view was just as breathtaking. Plus, no one ever came up here. Maybe that's why the two of them liked it so much. 

"Albus?" 

Albus' breath hitched as he turned to see Scorpius in the doorway. 

He was looking at him. For the first time in months he was actually looking at him. 

"Scorpius." Albus breathed. 

"What do you want?" Scorpius stepped into the small room, closing the door behind him. 

"To apologise." Albus dared take a step forward. 

"For?" 

"For being a prat, mostly. For fighting with you, for ignoring you, for giving you a reason to ignore me. And for being too proud to admit how much I missed you." 

"Well, you're going to say it now. I mean it, don't expect the easy way out, where I speak first and you just agree with me. For once, you are going to look me in the eye and tell me how you feel." 

Albus gulped and nodded, steeping even closer to Scorpius. 

"I love you Scorpius Malfoy. I miss you. I miss talking to you, being with you, touching you. I've hated every day since we stopped talking. I love you Scorpius Malloy and I want you back." 

"Good enough for me." Scorpius smiled, moving to stand right up against Albus. 

"Oh thank god." Albus whispered and leaned in to connect their lips. 

"This is bad." Scorpius mumbled. "We're both in relationships."'

Albus wrapped his arms around Scorpius' waist, pulling him closer. 

"We're bad people." Scorpius continued.

Albus pulled back. "And thank merlin for that." 

<><><>

"Rose!" Lily shrieked, running towards the Ravenclaw table at the speed of light. "Rose, you did it! Where's Hugo? Hugo!" 

Hugo turned around from where he was sitting at the hufflepuff table and Lily barrelled towards him, attacking him with a hug. 

"You did it! I don't know how but you did it. They're back together again." Lily beamed. 

"They are?" Hugo's soft voice was full of relief.

"What did I say?" Rose grinned. "If anyone could, it would be us two." 

"Thank you." Lily engulfed Rose in a hug. "Thank you so much."

<><><>


End file.
